Classified Affliction
by Alexis.Austin83
Summary: AU AH Dr. Isabella Swan is a world renound Virologist. Agent Cullen has to protect the beautiful doctor and her latest project when her father goes missing. Cannon Pairings
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own Twilight

Chapter One

_**six months ago...**_

It seemed that the shots came from everywhere and all at one time. Taking a deep breath, he went through possible escape routes in his mind while checking his weapons. One more breath and he tossed one of the grenades down into the warehouse and he turned back to the small office that he had come from and then shot the glass from the window. Within seconds, he had secured a line to repel down the side of the building. He tried to ignore the sounds of bullet strikes and make himself a smaller target against the building. None of the bullets hit him, however one hit the rope he was depending on to guide him down to safety. He fell the last ten feet of his journey. Scrambling to get lose from the harness and make his way into the treeline for refuge, he tossed two more grenades in random directions, hoping to buy himself some cover.

"_Where the hell are you guys?"_

"_Keeps your pants on Cullen, extraction in two minutes."_

"_Yeah, well when it's your ass dodging bullets, you can chose to be patient, Hale. Speed it up."_

"_I'm so telling Emmett what an ass you're being tonight," she huffed into the ear piece._

"_Since when do you need my brother to fight your battles for you?" He laughed, firing off several more rounds from his glock. _

"_I don't. I just figured you would stand a better chance against him in a fight," she snarked._

"_Hey, he may be stronger, but I'm faster than him. He'd never catch me." He ducked behind a tree for cover and tossed two more grenades in the direction of the latest round of fire. _

"_Care to make a wager on that one?" Hale chuckled. "What, no snappy comeback? Cullen, you're losing your touch. - Cullen? Edward, what's going on? Talk to me," she demanded._

"_You might want- want to have a medical team standing by Rose."_

"_Dammit, how bad?" no response. "How bad!"_

_He heard her yelling into the earpiece but he couldn't respond._

**Present **

**Seattle, WA**

**The Cullen Institute**

She looked up from her computer to see Mike had entered her office without knocking once again. However, instead of being upset, she decided to ignore the little pest, or try to anyway.

"Bella, what do you think? You and me, dinner Saturday night?" Mike flashed his dimples at her.

"And for the third time this week my answer is no. Mike, come on, you know that I'm dating someone." Dr. Isabella Swan continued typing on her computer even as she was being harassed by the newest intern.

"See, that's the thing. I don't believe that you are. We've never seen this guy. If we were dating, I would take you out dancing and make sure that everyone knew that you were mine.- I think you made this guy up so that you don't have to go out with me." The young intern plopped himself down on the corner of her desk, obviously trying to get a peek down her shirt.

She was mildly annoyed by the young man and gently pushed him off of her desk. However, she had classified him as mostly harmless after the first time he had asked her out. Now she thought he was just making a game of trying to see if he could get her to say yes to a date with him. "Newton, I don't have to make up a fake boyfriend to tell you no when you insist on asking me out. Now, get out of my office. I have work to do and I know you're supposed to be analyzing those samples for Dr. Cullen and I happen to know that he needs them before you leave tonight."

"Sure thing Dr. Swan. I'll see you Monday." Mike waggled his eyebrows and she almost laughed out loud.

"No, you won't actually. I will be in Atlanta, presenting our findings from our latest project. Have a good weekend Michael," she went back to finalizing her presentation.

When her cellphone rang four minutes later she smiled at the caller id. "You sure do know how to keep a girl on her toes. You're lucky I'm still speaking to you."

"I promise to make it up to you. Where are you right now?"

"At the office, just finishing up a presentation. I should be done in an hour. Why? Are you looking for another Skype date?"

"No, actually, I was looking for a real live in person date. Do you think you could help me out with that?"

She gasped and almost dropped the phone. "You're in town? When did you get back?"

"I landed three hours ago, checked in with the office and now I'm hoping to take the most beautiful woman in the world out for dinner tonight."

"I'll give you this, you really are a charming bastard. So, where will we be dining this evening?"

"No. It's a surprise."

"You know that I hate surprises."

"I will see you in two hours?"

"Consider it a date."

"Until then, beautiful."

Less than thirty minutes later, Dr. Swan had put the finishing touches on her presentation and she was grinning like a fool, thinking about the date she had for tonight.

"Do I need to ask why you're so happy?" Dr. Alice Whitlock questioned as she walked into Bella's office.

"I think you already have a pretty good idea why. The presentation is finished, my flight leaves at seven on Sunday night. Until then, I hope to spend some quality time with my absentee boyfriend. I assume that you don't need anything from me until then. Please don't need my for anything until then," she begged.

"No worries. I was actually just making sure that you were getting ready to leave. You work too much."

Bella grinned at her boss. "You usually love that I work so much." Eighty plus hours was certainly not an unusual thing for anyone in the Institute to work. Having your significant other out of town for six months this time had certainly contributed to the faster than normal conclusion to her latest project.

"Yes, that's when I'm being you boss. Right now, I'm your friend. Go and have some fun this weekend. Do you need any fashion tips for tonight? Where is he taking you?"

"No fashion tips. Besides, he wouldn't tell me where we are going."

"How does he expect you to dress appropriately when he won't tell you where you're going. Don't worry. I'll call that-"

"Alice, I'm a big girl. I can handle dressing for a date. You aren't calling anyone, including me this weekend. I will text you when I get to the hotel Sunday night. We can video conference before the presentation on Monday. Okay?"

"Are you sure that you still want to go to Atlanta? I could send Emmett if you want to take a last minute vacation say starting now?"

"After all of the hours that I've put in on this? No way Alice. I will be the one to present the findings to the CDC if you don't mind. Besides, I don't know what his plans are right now. For all I know he has to be back at the office tomorrow." The thought made her more than a little sad. It would be great to spend some serious quality time after being apart for so long.

"Fine, however if you change your mind, you can call me until eight. I happen to have some quality time planned with the husband tonight. Have a good evening Doctor."

"I'll be back on Tuesday. Try to calm Mike down for me while I'm gone."

"I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker. Maybe I could transfer him to the lab in Alaska?" laughter followed her out of the office.

The drive from the office to her home on Bainbridge Island was usually a calming forty minute drive for Bella. Tonight it was forty minutes too long. She had been separated from him for too long. Six months too long. By the time she pulled into the garage of her home, she had decided on a little black dress that could be dressed up or down with the appropriate accessories and was thankful that she had time for a short soak in the tub before he would arrive. Five minutes later, she stepped down into the sunken tub filled with bubbles. Classical music played softly in the background and she closed her eyes for a minute when she heard the sound of velvet float across the room.

"I think this is how I should find you every time I've come back to town."

She gasped at the sight of him. He had leaned inside the doorway and he grinned widely at her. Bella thought she might have drooled a little at the sight of him. He wore a black suit with no tie, a pristine white shirt open at the collar and his jacket was unbuttoned. He was beautiful.

"And here I was thinking that you should never leave town again." She stood and wrapped a towel around herself before greeting him with a welcome home kiss.

" I've missed you Bella." He slid his arms around her and breathed in her delicious scent.

"Like I said, you should never leave town again, Cullen." She captured his lips again. It was a welcome home, I love you, and please never leave me again and she was panting slightly when she finally pulled back. "I was thinking that maybe we should stay in tonight."

"Is that what you were thinking? You know, when you kiss me like that, I can't think at all. Especially since you're standing here in nothing but a towel." He pushed off the wall gently and gave me his crooked smile. "So, you wouldn't be completely offended if I told you that I wanted nothing more than to make love to you all night?"

"Not even a little offended. Especially since you are reading my mind." Her breath caught in her throat and the heat between her legs that had been burning since she had opened her eyes to see him standing by the door surged yet again.

He moved her towards the bedroom, his face full of desire. Her heart thundered in her chest and their kisses became a battle of dominance, neither one willing to submit.

He smiled and reached to rid her of her towel. She began to frantically pull at his clothes, demanding that he get rid of them quickly. Sensing her need for urgency, he helped her get rid of the jacket, shirt, pants, shoes, socks and boxers quicker than she even thought was possible.

"Let me touch you, Bella," he breathed and leaned forward to kiss the tops of her breasts, then moving to suck on each nipple in turn. His mouth drove her crazy with need.

"Edward, please, I need you."

"Bella, you have me. You're everything. Everything." He promised as they moved onto the bed.

His hands moved over her body in an almost reverential way, taking her breath away as his tongue met hers exploring her mouth slowly, deeply and so softly that it made the hairs on her skin stand on end.

"Touch me, Edward," she panted desperate for his hands to move to her core that was throbbing and wet for him. He smiled against her mouth and let his hand wander down her side, over her hip until it skimmed her inner thigh making her groan loudly.

His fingers moved upwards and grazed her skin. He sucked in a breath as he felt the wetness that was already there.

"Oh, Bella," he whispered as he pushed two fingers slowly into her making her cry out in her lust.

He moved his fingers in and out of her setting a tortuously slow rhythm, her hips arched up demanding more from him. When he finally touched her clit she nearly arched off of the bed. "This is so much better than our Skype dates," she moaned."You are never allowed to leave me again. - Fuck, Edward, I need you in me now!"

"Your wish, my command." He entered her without the need for any further encouragement. "I missed you so damn much." They found their rhythm, each demanding and giving pleasure to one another, trying to erase the loneliness of the past months. There were no more words, only the sounds of their pleasure. The hole in her heart that had grown every day that they were apart was suddenly healed as if it had never existed. The anxiety that had lived in him every second that they had been separated vanished. Everything was set right again in their world with each thrust, each moan of desire, each exclamation of pleasure. He was home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own twilight.

Chapter 2

**FBI Field Office**

Director Charles Swan stood at the window of his office looking across the down town area. His thoughts were in complete turmoil. Each scenario that filtered through his brain provided an uncertain outcome for those closest to him. Making a final decision, he directed his assistant to cancel his meetings for the rest of the afternoon before placing a phone call to his daughter.

"Hey, Dad. How are you?" Her soft voice greeted him.

"I'm good honey. Just calling to check up on you."

"You sound stressed," she noted. Charlie grimaced, his daughter had always been more observant than the average person.

"Not stressed, just thoughtful," he corrected. "Listen, I know that I promised to go to the fundraiser with you next week, but something has come up and I'm going to have to cancel."

"You sure you want to cancel on me old man? I will make you come to the next two charity functions with me if you miss this one." The threat was made in jest, but he knew she would guilt him into going.

"Tell you what, I'll come to the next two with you of my own free will. No guilt needed. Will that make up for it?"

"I'll be sure to have your assistant put them on your calendar."

"You do that."

"Dad, are you sure you're okay?"

"You worry too much," he huffed. "Hey, kid, I love you."

"Love you too old man. Be safe." She disconnected the call.

Charlie sighed and looked at the photograph of Bella that sat on his desk. She was the daughter that every father hoped for. Kind and caring, always putting others first. When his wife had passed, his little girl had only been six years old. He worried that she would suffer with only himself as a parent. No mother to give advice on clothes, boys, to give the sex talk. They almost hadn't survived that disaster. However, they did okay.

The best thing that Renae had done before she died was to encourage her young daughter's above average intelligence. Charlie sincerely doubted that he would have noticed how gifted Bella was at such a young age. It had resulted in special testing, special schools for gifted children and three doctorates by the age of twenty. Needless to say, there had not been any boys until Bella was out of school and her father would be forever thankful for that one.

Charlie grabbed his jacket from the coat rack on his way out of the office. "Jessica, I'm going to lunch. After you finish that report, you can take the rest of the day." Charlie directed as he left his office.

"Yes, Director." The perky assistant chirped.

**FBI Gym **

Rosalie Hale had been waiting for this opportunity for three years. Every time the team practiced hand to hand combat, she lost- to Edward. She had successfully taken down almost everyone that worked out of the Washington field office, men that were twice her size fell like little girls, however, Cullen never gave her the opportunity to best him. Today would be her day to take him down. She had been getting in quality practice time with Whitlock and Denali since Cullen had been out of the country and she was ready.

"You guys are so going down today," Hale promised as they prepared to pair off.

"Oh yeah? What's the bet this time?" Whitlock demanded.

"How about I just take your scrawny ass down now and I'll tell you what I've won later." She smirked.

"Not a chance, darlin'. I wouldn't be too sure of myself if I were you. As I recall, I took you down in three rounds last week."

"That's because you distracted me," she defended. "Besides, this time I'll take Cullen down first. I'll save you for the main event."

Garrett chuckled. "And I'll be placing a large wager on that one Hale. You sure are confident about besting our favorite Krav Maga instructor."

"That's because I have the advantage today."

Edward had been listening and trying not to laugh at Rosalie's enthusiasm. This had already been one of the longest days in his life. Putting Bella on a plane Sunday evening had just about killed him after their short reunion. He had considered calling Garrett and telling him that he would be taking a couple of days vacation so that he could go with her, however, Bella had quickly put a stop to those thoughts be explaining what a distraction it would be to have him on a business trip."Really, what advantage would that be?" Edward turned his attention back to Rose.

"You look all worn out today Cullen and I'm willing to bet it's because you were up all night sexting your girlfriend."

With that remark, his button was pushed. "Let's go Beauty Queen."

Rosalie almost regretted goading him when she found herself pinned to the mat twice inside of three minutes. Resigning herself to having her ass handed to her once more, she redoubled her efforts against him knowing that there would be many bruises tomorrow. The third time Cullen took her down Garrett stepped in.

"Rose, why don't you let me take this one." Not a suggestion, she noted. "I think Edward has some excess energy he needs to work off." Garrett stepped onto the mat and helped Rosalie to her feet before squaring off against Cullen. "Something bothering you today man?"

Edward attacked before attempting to answer, but Denali blocked the move and countered not gaining any ground either. "Nope," he answered and attacked again delivering a couple of knee strikes before he heard all four of their pagers go off at the same time.

Rosalie gasped when she saw the readout on her pager. Whitlock looked determined. Denali turned to Edward who looked a little pale. "Cullen where is she?"

"Atlanta."

"Take off, secure your target. I will have someone from the Atlanta field office keep an eye on her until you arrive. I'm sure that AD Black will be calling me any second." Garrett's phone rang just then. "Yes, Assistant Director Black, sir. He's on his way sir." With those words, Edward took off at an almost inhuman speed.

**Atlanta **

**CDC offices**

Although Bella had never been one for public speaking, she had a talent for presenting information that she was passionate about. She held the attention of the large group of doctors and administrators. When the lights were turned back on after the power point presentation, she noticed a very familiar face in the back of the room. He smiled when she roller her eyes at him. The next hour entailed a question and answer session that Edward felt privileged to observe. His Bella was truly brilliant.

"So you couldn't wait until tomorrow night to see me again?" She teased as she packed up her laptop and projector once the session was finished.

"You are amazing. I don't think that I've ever seen you in your work environment before."

"Does this mean I get to watch you in your work environment?"

"Sure, you can come by and watch me do paperwork anytime you want," he smirked.

"No thanks. I get enough of that at the lab. So, what are you really doing here? Some secret assignment you're working on for the FBI?"

"Are those your bags? I called your hotel and they said you had already checked out."

"Yes. My flight leaves in two hours. I was planning on leaving straight from here. What's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

"Bella, when was the last time you spoke to your father?"

"He called me right before lunch today. Why?" She had asked the question, but she already knew the answer. He could tell the moment she began to panic.

"We don't know anything yet. What did the two of you discuss?"

"He canceled on me for the fundraiser next week. I didn't know when you were getting back into town so I had invited him to come with me." Bella put on her stubborn face. "You know something or you wouldn't have come here to get me. That's what this is isn't it? You've just become a body guard."

"There have been no ransom demands, no threats, nothing as of right this moment. However, no one knows where the director is. He dismissed his assistant after calling you this afternoon, went to lunch, and hadn't been heard from since. This is what we know." He watched the play of emotions cross her face. Fear and anxiety featuring more than anything else at this moment. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I don't know. I – I can't loose him too." She stated. "Tell me this is going to end okay."

"Hey, I've known the director for a long time now. He's one of the most intelligent men I know and he knows how to handle himself. This is going to end fine. I promise."

Taking a deep breath she nodded her head. "Okay, what now?"

"Now we get back to Seattle, we keep you safe and we continue to piece together what went down this afternoon with your father. Maybe we play distract Bella a couple of times along the way."

"Distract Bella? Just so you know, there will be no naked fun until I know exactly where my father is and that he's safe." She took a second to turn her cell phone back on and check to see if she had missed any important calls from her father or Alice. No calls from her boss, however, she missed a text from her father. "I missed a text from Dad at 1:13pm."

"What was the text?"

"Just Mom's name."

Those were the last words either of them spoke until they reached the airport, each one becoming lost in their own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 3

Edward could feel Bella pulling away from him. She hadn't spoken more than a few words since they left the meeting room in Atlanta. No words were exchanged on the flight home. He sensed a full blown argument coming when he informed her that they wouldn't be returning to the house at Bainbridge Island, but would be going to a safe house where Jasper was waiting for them. She had drawn a breath ready to lay into him with all of the reasons why she wanted to go home and then – she just nodded in agreement. Yes, she was pulling away from him. The haunted look she held in her eyes . He had seen it once before, two years ago. Two years ago Edward and Garrett had literally pulled her from the pit of hell and her eyes had the same look.

_**Two years ago...**_

Bella panicked when the lights went out in the lab. She and the night security guard were the only ones in the building at the moment. She had come in early to finish up some paperwork in hopes of being able to leave early that night. Tonight was her first date with a very sexy FBI agent and she wanted to get home in time to have Alice work her wardrobe magic.

The security lights put off an eerie glow to the entire hallway bathing everything in florescent green and putting off strange shadows. Bella walked slowly down the hallway, trying to make sure that she didn't trip and fall as she made her way to the front desk to wait with the security guard until the electricity came back on. When she was about fifteen feet from the safety of the front desk, she saw two large shadows moving down the hallway. They were moving fast and she panicked, her gut clenching in fear. She knew this was wrong. Turning back in the direction she came from, she ran full out toward the stairwell. Her plan wasn't elaborate, her only goal to get away from the two people that she knew was following her. However, she didn't get far. Before she could fully grasp what was happening, Bella was grabbed from behind then darkness descended.

The level of darkness she experienced changed after a while going from the blackest black to a dull gray. The dullest of light filtered from a flashlight that had been tossed into the corner of the room. The room itself held nothing except her and the flashlight. She didn't know how much time had passed, who had orchestrated her abduction or why. She could only hope that her father was looking for her.

Some time later the door to her prison opened. She blinked against the light that flooded in with the two men that had chased her before.

"Well, well, well, I see the little dove is awake and aware now."

"What do you want from me?" Bella demanded in a voice that was stronger than she felt.

A small chuckle preceded his next statement. "Doctor Swan, I really don't need anything from you per say. What I need is my buddy here to snap a few pictures of you to send to Daddy. Now, I have a few of you while you were unconscious, however, I have this thing for the dramatic. I'm thinking that we will get a faster response if there's a little blood." The grin that he gave was nothing but charming and so it almost shocked her when he crossed the room quickly and pulled her off the floor. Almost before she could blink, she was tossed into the arms of the second man who held her arms behind her back while facing the obviously sadistic man.

Bella would have fallen after the first impact if she hadn't been held in place. After a few well placed blows to her face and abdomen, he seemed satisfied and threw her back into the corner she had woken up in. She felt blood trickling down the side of her face and knew that she would be passing out soon.

The flashes from a digital camera made her even more nauseous than the scent of her blood. Before she gave into the call of the nausea, Bella saw several bottles of water tossed to the floor beside her and then heard the parting words, "Better make them last. That's all you get until Daddy gives me what I want." Laughter followed him out of the room and she heard the door lock behind him.

She spent the next few minutes puking her guts out before tearing a corner from her shirt and using some of the water to wipe the blood from her face. She could tell it was swelling already and the vision in her right eye was almost non existent. Even though it almost killed her to do so, she crawled to the flashlight and turned it off leaving herself in the pitch black darkness. Her plan now was very simple. Try to make the small light and the water last until someone came to her rescue.

Minutes, hours, days passed. Bella didn't know how much time she spent in the dark room. The swelling of her face was better, but her water had run out. The flashlight battery hadn't lasted beyond the second day of her captivity. The smells of vomit and urine had stopped bothering her long before the symptoms of dehydration took over. Muscle cramps and fever had been her concern but now she was panicked as muscle spasms set it and confusion took over. She knew she was waiting for something but she couldn't remember what she was waiting for.

FBI special agents Garrett Denali and Edward Cullen organized the raid on the abandoned farmhouse. The lead had come eleven days after Bella's abduction. Two teams were now on site. The first secured the area, the second to search the building. Whitlock and Hale entered first, declaring each room clear as they moved further in. Denali and Cullen moved to the basement. Denali put two bullets through the lock and Cullen kicked the door in. Edward almost lost it as his flashlight found the object of their search. She was huddled next to the far wall, shivering with fever.

"Good God," Garrett gasped. "We need EMT s in here now." Denali directed over the open com.

Edward had moved forward into the room taking care as he knelt down beside her. "Bella, beautiful, can you hear me?"

Her eyes slitted open appearing glassy and distant, searching yet unseeing.

He brushed her hair back gently from her forehead, willing strength into her frail body. "Bella, it's over now. You're safe and we will get you to the hospital. Your Dad will meet us there." He moved back as paramedics moved in to help her.

_**Present**_

The haunted look in Bella's eyes had been the same when she woke up in the hospital and had to give her statement about her time in captivity. To see her slipping back into a frame of mind where she was so, so – terrified, Edward had to make this better.

"Bella, what do you think your father's message could mean?" Edward questioned as she stepped from the bathroom, fresh from the shower.

"I don't know. Maybe he wants me to remember something about Mom. Maybe he wanted to tell me that he would leave me like she did." Her voice held no emotion.

"Enough." His voice was firm and unyielding. "I've let you alone in your thoughts for hours. Now, you talk. I will listen to anything you have to say, but know this – We will find out what happened to the director. He is one of the most brilliant men I know. If he has been taken, we will find him and he will be alive when we do. Whatever has happened, this will be okay."

"Tell me what you know. Where was his security detail?"

"Come sit with me." Edward drew her into his arms and settled them on the bed. "Charlie left the office after speaking with you. He canceled with you but he also canceled all of his afternoon meetings. He went to lunch by himself at the Adam's Mark Hotel. Eleazar stayed with the car, which is procedure. Peter followed him inside and made sure the restaurant was secure, then took his post by the door. Twenty-four minutes after Charlie entered the building, Peter was found unconscious inside the men's room. When Jasper went to pull the hotel's video surveillance, he found that it had been disabled almost twelve hours before the director entered the building. Less than an hour later, I was on my way to you as per the director's prearranged orders for your safety."

"Who knew he would be there?"

"We don't know the answer to that right now."

"But you're thinking something."

He took a deep breath before answering her. "Bella, two years ago when you were taken, demands were made for your release less than four hours in. Your father has been missing for twelve hours now."

"You don't think someone's taken him. You think he's what? In hiding? Running an investigation himself?"

"All I know is this. If someone had taken the director of the FBI, they would have a very powerful bargaining chip. Why haven't we heard from anyone yet?" Edward smiled at her expression. He had accomplished his first mission of the night. "I can see the wheels in your brain turning. You putting that 187 IQ to good use up there?" He smirked.

"Yes. I'm reconsidering what his text meant. What if he's trying to give me a clue as to what this is about. Maybe he wants me to remember something. Something that happened when Mom was alive?" She pulled her hands through her hair in frustration. "Why can't I think?"

"Maybe because you're exhausted? Why don't you try to get some rest." This was not a request.

"If you will stay here with me."

"Of course. Try to sleep," he instructed and tightened his hold on her.

Almost two hours later Edward slipped from the room leaving Bella in a deep sleep. He was just as tired as she was but he wanted an update from Whitlock. Edward found him in the dining room on his laptop mainlining caffeine.

"Anything from Denali?" Cullen questioned.

"Nothing new. How is she?"

"As stubborn as ever. What are you working on now?"

"I started tracing the director's movements back over the past week and I found nothing out of the ordinary. So, I went back a month and again, found nothing. So, I've just begun a new approach. I'm going back through his entire digital life."

"You might want to include whatever you can find on Renae before she died. Bella doesn't think she knows what that text was about, but it obviously has something to do with her mom. Do a property search. Maybe he's trying to tell her to meet him someplace. Maybe a place that was special to her mother."

"Do you know how long that's going to take? Before Renae married the director, she was a Higginbotham. Her family's fortune was – I guess still is massive. This could take days. Maybe I should call Maggie in to help."

"I don't think that's a great idea right now. Let's keep this as tight as possible. I'll do what I can to help you out."

Jasper finally looked up from his computer screen to observe his brother in law's expression. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I don't tell you a lot of things, Whitlock."

"What aren't you telling me about this particular situation?"

"Nothing. I have a couple of theories, but nothing I want to put out there just yet." Edward slipped into deep thought and Jasper went back to his computer. A minute later, Bella's scream could be heard through the house.

Edward entered the bedroom to find her still asleep but entrenched in her nightmare. "Bella, wake up, it's just a dream." He gently shook her out of her shoulder. She opened her eyes after a minute. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I was back there- in that room." It was a whisper.

Gently, he wrapped himself around her, trying to create a sense of security for her. Bella was a strong woman, only he had seen her all but broken and that had almost killed him. Two years and all of his thoughts were centered around her and her safety.

"Distract me. I can't stop thinking." He heard her request after a few minutes. "Tell me about your newest scars."

"Noticed those, did you?"

"Cullen, do I need to remind you that I am a medical doctor as well as a virologist. I did learn a thing or two about bullet wounds during my internship."

"Then you can guess what happened."

"Does that mean you won't tell me?"

"I was injured about a week after I left and while I will not tell you about the circumstances surrounding my injuries, I will tell you that my recovery would have been so much better if you had been there to play doctor with me."

"Don't you mean play doctor for you."

"Nope. I always say what I mean." Edward grinned down at her. "I always want to play doctor with you. Hey, do you remember our first official date?"

"You mean the day you came to my house at five in the morning, drug me out of my warm bed and made me hike through the woods for five miles? Yes. I do remember that date. It's nothing short of a miracle that I agreed to a second one."

"You're leaving out the best parts. How about the part where I made sure you didn't trip not even once, or how we got to the meadow just as the sun was rising – the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Then we ate the picnic breakfast -"

"That you had catered." she snarked.

"I know we have established the fact that I cannot cook and that I likely saved you from a severe case of food poisoning. Have you no good memories from our date?"

"I remember the best part."

"And refresh my memory on the best part please."

"I remember that after breakfast we talked for hours and it felt as if I had known you my entire life. Then the best part- our first nap together."

"Well, you napped. I had the honor of watching you sleep for an hour. You looked so peaceful. I imagined a lot of things while you were sleeping that day."

"You are such a guy," she laughed.

"I am very proud of that fact. Yes. And I think that most of the time you actually appreciate that about me. Well, that and my charm, my winning smile, and my amazing sexual prowess."

"Yes. I do appreciate those things about you," Bella gave into a huge yawn. "Thank you for distracting me."

"Anything you need. It's yours."

"Just you. Only you."

He watched as she fell into a dreamless sleep this time and he soon followed her.

When Bella woke it was almost noon and Edward was no longer in the room with her. She took her time in the shower, letting the hot water sooth her. Feeling refreshed if not still worried about Charlie, she dressed and made her way into the kitchen seeking coffee to awaken the rest of her mind. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw Jasper passed out at the table in the dining room in front of his computer. She imagined that Alice had found her husband in this position before a time or two.

Edward came in through the back door as she was taking her first sip of caffeine. "You showered without me." He pouted.

"You went for a run without me." She returned.

"While you are under FBI protection, you will stay inside the house."

"You left me here with an unconscious agent. What good is he for protection?"

"I am not unconscious. I'm just resting my eyes." Jasper mumbled from his perch at the table.

"Don't worry. All you have to do is throw him in the shower and hook up a coffee IV and he's good to go." Edward promised her. "So, anymore thoughts about your father's message?"

"I think he wants me to go somewhere. A place that was special to her, but I'm not sure where yet."

"Jasper, why don't you go through a list of Higginbotham holdings with Bella. Maybe that will jog a memory or two?" Edward suggested. "I'm going to shower." He kissed her forehead before heading out of the room.

"Hey Bella."

"Yes, Jasper."

"Do you fully realize how much money that your mom left you when she died? I mean, you could buy a couple of small countries and still have enough money to do whatever the hell you want to do."

"I don't really spend a lot of time thinking about the money, Jasper. The only really important thing she left me was the house and that's because it has happy memories for me."

He considered that for a moment and then moved on. " Why don't you start by telling me about trips you guys took, family outings, things like that."

"Vacations were usually visiting extended family. I don't remember a lot but I know we spent some time in Forks. Grandma and Grandpa Swan had a cabin up there. Renae hated it, but Charlie had such a great time, we visited often. Dad has some property there, it isn't developed or anything. The only thing that sits on the property is an old fishing shack. Mom and Dad used to sneak up there for 'private time' when I was distracted with the grandparents." Bella was lost in her memories. "Jasper I think that may be it. That place was special to Renae because Charlie loved it."

"Are you sure he still owns that piece of land? I don't see any property owned by Charles Swan in Forks."

"I'm fairly certain. Charlie never said anything about selling it. I know my grandparents willed it to him when they died."

"I'll keep looking. Don't stress too much about it. You might want to call Alice at some point today. I know she's worried about you."

"I will." Bella placed her coffee cup in the kitchen sink and went to join Edward hoping to find him still in the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Twilight

**Reposted to fix a major mistake. With appologies. **

**Chapter 4**

Dr. Alice Whitlock had not been able to sleep for the past two nights. Snippets of half forgotten dreams haunted her when she slammed back into reality from her mini naps as she liked to think of them. Usually her husband would be there with her to help sooth her back into slumber however, she knew he was working. Alice had received a couple of phone calls from him in the last couple of days. What exactly he was working on, she was oblivious to but she suspected it had something to do with the reason why she was ordered by her father to put Bella on paid leave until further notice.

Yeah that was strange. Alice could not get in touch with her brother either. Although she would bet that he was bumping her calls on purpose. All she wanted to know is that her best friend was safe. Was that too much to ask? Alice didn't think so. And to add to all that was weird in her world right now, she couldn't get in contact with Bella's father either. Alice sincerely hoped that wherever Bella was, that Charlie and Edward were close.

She glanced at the clock one more time, five in the morning. Well, if you can't sleep, you might as well go into work. And with those thoughts, Alice got up and started her morning routine.

An hour and a coffee run later, Alice let herself into her office to start going over the notes from Bella and Emmett's project. She knew they were supposed to be doing more testing this week to try to synthesize a vaccine for the TW32 virus. This was a particularly scary level 4 virus that had been discovered in West Africa and while similar to Lassa Fever, this strain was not responsive to treatment with Ribavirin or any other protocol for that matter. The virus was also had an incubation period of 72 hours and a hundred percent mortality rate. This was a perfect weapon of mass destruction. However, no one would survive if this little bug was accidentally released into the population.

Bella had been working on this project from the moment that Carlisle had received the samples and limited information of their origins from the FBI. Alice had put Emmett on the project two weeks prior as Bella was ready to move into the actual testing phase of the vaccine. Project Twilight as Alice had deemed this latest viral monster, seemed to be going rather smoothly and from everything that Alice had read in Bella's reports, it looked like they were on track to start clinical trials in lab rats to determine if they had actually managed to find the magic bullet to cure this potential annihilation of the human race.

Alice continued to read through all of Bella's notes. She wanted to be sure that everything was in place to continue the testing phase until her best virologist/microbioligist came back to work.

***CA***

Charlie sighed in regret that his daughter would be worried about his dissappearance. Truth be told, he was kind of worried about himself as he entered the absolute dive of a bar. He easily spotted his target sitting in a booth in the back.

"You haven't changed at all in the last twenty years." Charlie slid into the booth opposite of the dark haired man.

"And you look like you spend too much time behind a desk, old man. You should still keep in shape even if you are just an administrator now," Demetri smirked.

"I hope you have some good news for me." Charlie lowered his voice and looked around to make sure that they weren't being watched.

"Not really. No."

"Well what can you tell me?" Charlie practically demanded, his voice a low growl.

"I can tell you that Seattle will probably be a hot zone within the next three months and there is really nothing you or even your genius daughter can do about that fact."

"So, the Volturi have this thing as well."

"They have a version of it, yes."

"And what the hell does that mean?"

"It means that all of the work your team has been doing since the break in at the warehouse six months ago is for nothing. It means that your Itallian friends have engineered an even more deadly strain of the TW 32 virus but they also have a vaccine-a vaccine that they will sell to those that can pay. There is nothing you can do to stop this Director. Why don't you go back to your protective little bubble and wait for the proverbial bomb to drop."

"Look, Demetri, I need you to tell me where they are. I need to stop this. Come on, you owe me this. Give me something to go on here. Are you telling me that I sent a team to that warehouse for nothing? I almost lost one of my agents that night."

"I know this. I also know that you sent young Agent Cullen to run survellience on the Big Three for several months afterward.- Don't look so angry Director you boy's good. They never actually spotted him. They knew he had to be around simply because he wasn't in Seattle keeping an eye on your daughter like he usually was. A word of advice, don't send your more well known agents next time. They keep tabs on them. You are doing the right thing by the way."

Charlie arched an eyebrow at him in question.

"Keeping her in hiding right now. If she wasn't so well protected, well let's just say that the Itallians would love to pick her brain on this one."

"You tell your boss to stay the hell away from my daughter." Charlie seethed.

"Can't really do that now, can I? Not without telling him about out little meeting this afternoon. I will tell you that she's nailed the vaccine for the TW32 virus. She managed to accomplish in six months what it took our guys two years to finish. And because I do owe you I'll give you this – you should have your people check out Didyme Industries, you will find what you're looking for there. Oh, and you might want to tell your buddy Carlisle that he should take a look at his staff. A second background check never hurt anyone."

"Make sure they stay away from her Demetri."

"This little meeting makes us even Director. Don't contact me again." Demetri slid from the booth lighting a cigar as he went.

Charlie pulled a burn phone from his jacket pocket and sent two text messages. The first went to Agent Cullen, letting him know that he should double security on Bella. The second went to Whitlock telling him that he needed to run background on everyone at The Cullen Institute. Charlie sat there thinking for a long time before made a crucial phone call. He knew that he was going to need help with this one.

"Yeah, Liam, it's me. I need your help and it needs to be today."

**FBI Headquarters**

**Seattle**

Garrett sat at the small conference table that sat in Assistant Director William Black's office. He had just finished sharing his and Edward's theory on Charlie's dissappearance. Billy currently had his back turned away from him, gazing out of the window seemingly in deep thought.

" Son, what I am about to tell you does not leave this office."

Garrett bristled at being called son. "I don't need details, however, I do need to know that what is currently happening will not affect the future of my team or this agency."

"Charlie has powerful enemies. He also has powerful allies. It remains to be seen which side will become victorious in this particular situation, but my money will always be on the Director. He is a very shrewed operator."

"So he hasn't been kidnapped. You know this." Not a question.

"He needs to operate outside of normal channels right now. I want you and Hale on alert though. The second he needs to come back, I want you ready and available to after him if need be."

"You expect trouble."

"I always expect trouble. Just make sure that Whitlock and Cullen keep her safe."

**Safe House**

Edward grinned as she climbed into the shower with him.

"I thought you had already showered this morning, doctor."

"Yes, well, I was thinking about you all alone in here and I got to thinking about how much I appreciate your support last night and how you helped me to see things clearly and how you have helped me to be less stressed with the situation. Then I was thinking how I could be all kinds of helpful to you. You know, I can help you wash your back and – other things." She took the wash cloth from him and began to run it over his back.

"And what other things would those be?"

"Well," she pulled him around to face her. "Sometimes you could miss a spot like, here for instance." She ran the cloth over the front of his chest and then dropped an open mouthed kiss over his heart. "Sometimes you might need help, you know, lower." She dropped her small hand down to caress his growing erection. "And sometimes, you might just need your friendly neighborhood virologist to help you out with those things." Before he knew what was happening she was on her knees with her sweet mouth taking him in.

"Oh God, Bella..." rational thought left him as she licked, sucked and hummed around him. Edward was a happy happy man. And of course it was his turn to make her feel good.

Edward stumbled into the bedroom, his mouth devouring Bella's as she gripped his hair and returned the desperate kiss. If he had thoughts of taking his time with her, she discouraged them quickly. She knew what she was doing and she wanted him with a desperation that never changed, no matter how long they had been together. She wanted to lose herself in him and he wanted the same.

With every kiss he was promising to never leave her. With every touch he was promising to find her father. With every thrust, he was promising to keep her safe.

They had both fallen into a light doze when Edward's cell phone started chirping. Two messages showed up within a minute of each other. The first was a missed call from his father. The second was from the director ordering him to double Bella's security. He knew from the message that there had been a direct threat made against her. Edward cursed under his breath and dialed his father .

"Edward," he could hear the stress in Carlisle's voice.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"I need you to come to the lab. There has been a security breach and one of our interns was found murdered."

"Where are Alice and Emmett?" He demanded.

"Alice was feeling ill after lunch and I sent her home to rest so she wasn't in the building when the body was discovered. Emmett is the one that found the intern. He's with the police right now answering what questions he can for them."

"Is he okay?"

"He seems to be, however, I would feel better if you could come. Please Son."

"I'm on my way."

.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 5**

Bella

When Edward informed me that we would be going to The Cullen Institute, I had visions of complex disguises, secret tunnels and perhaps scaling the side of a building. You know, like in those Tom Cruise movies. Reality was much, much more simple. Jasper drove the SUV with tinted windows around for almost two hours, I suppose to make sure we weren't being followed. Then, right before we arrived at the building, Edward tossed an FBI jacket and hat to me. He instructed me to pull all of my hair under the cap and then handed me a pair of sunglasses.

"You'll do," he smirked as he observed the finished product. "I want you to stay close to me as we walk to the building. Jasper will be right behind us. Do not acknowledge anyone you may know as you pass them. We head straight to my father's office. Questions?"

"This is the big plan to keep me hidden?"

"What? You want to land a helicopter on the roof? You will find that just as all good lies have an element of truth, the best way to hide something is in plain sight. - Remember to stay close."

"Yeah, yeah. Straight to Carlisle's office." I couldn't help but roll my eyes a little at his reminder. Did he really think I would go running off without him?

As we walked into the building, it did take more effort than I had anticipated not to greet Dr. Webber as we passed her. Security waved us through when Edward and Jasper flashed their badges and we took the elevator up to the third floor where I could see Dr. Cullen pacing through the glass walls of his office. Garrett Denali was seated on one of the two couches in the reception area but stood as we approached.

"Cullen. Whitlock. This floor is secure. No one is on the third floor except Dr. Cullen." Then he addressed me. "Dr. Swan, please stay away from the windows while you are in the building."

"Where's Emmett?" Edward questioned as Carlisle joined us in reception.

"He's being harassed by the local authorities. You would think that he was the actual murderer instead of just being the unfortunate person to find the body."

I had known Carlisle Cullen for almost ten years and in all that time, I had never seen him so unnerved and emotional as he was in this moment. It made me wonder if he knew that his youngest son had been shot recently and how he would react if he did know.

"Please relax Dr. Cullen. I sent Agent Hale to retrieve the younger Dr. Cullen and to inform the locals that we will be taking over the investigation. They should be here any moment."

Jasper moved to Carlisle's office and lowered the blinds to the outside as well as the privacy shades that now covered the interior glass walls. Apparently this was a sign for us to move into the office and I removed the hat and sunglasses. Edward had moved towards his father and the two of them spoke quietly for a moment.

It wasn't long before I heard Rosalie and Emmett coming down the hallway from the elevators. Rose sounded upset and Emmett was trying to calm her down. I thought I heard something like 'fucking ignorant detectives' and a reference to some kind of torture method that I wasn't familiar with but made a note to google when I had the time. I glanced up when I felt someone watching me. To my surprise, it was Garrett Denali. He didn't look away like most people would have when caught staring, but smiled instead.

"Dr. Swan."

"Agent Denali." I returned. "I don't suppose you know where my father is hiding ."

"Not exactly. No."

The room seemed to fall eerily silent as all eyes fell on Garrett. He cleared his throat and closed the office door, standing in front of it as he spoke. "I think that everyone in this room is well acquainted with one another so no need for introductions." That was an understatement as more than half of the people in the room were related to one another in some way. "Let's start with Dr. Cullen- Dr. Emmett Cullen. Tell us everything that you did, everything that you've seen since you entered the building this morning. Please."

Emmett settled into one of the two office chairs that sat in front of Carlisle's desk, having turned it to face the group. Rose stood beside him placing a hand on his shoulder in a show of support.

"Today started out pretty much the same as it always does. I arrived at eight, got a cup of coffee from the lounge and took it to my office. I spent about an hour checking and returning emails. Nothing out of the ordinary. Around nine, my sister came into the office asking me if I was up to speed on the TW-32 project and if I could basically take over while Bella was out on leave. Alice asked a few questions and then assigned me the project.

Then I reread all of Dr. Swan's notes on the project and around eleven forty-five, I went down to Bella's secure lab on Sub level 3. When I arrived, the lights were all on – which is strange because Bella always turns them off before she leaves and she was supposed to have been the last person down there. When I walked further into the room, I saw him – Mike." Emmett took a minute as if to compose himself before continuing. "He was on the floor by a row of filing cabinets. There was blood. He had been shot in the head. I immediately called 911 and reported the break in and murder. Then I paged my father to let him know what had happened. Local police arrived in less than fifteen minutes and then I spent the next two hours explaining everything that I just told you guys to those morons – over and over again. I think I offered to draw diagrams at one point."

I heard Edward chuckle at that one.

"Dr. Cullen – Carlisle. Did you notice anything out of the ordinary when you arrived today?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. I arrived at seven to find my daughter had been here for an hour already. That in itself is not unusual. She often arrives early when her husband is on assignment and she can't sleep."

"Your daughter. That would be Dr. Alice Whitlock." Garrett asked.

"Yes."

"And where is she now? I would like to speak to her if she's available." Denali request/demanded.

"I sent her home a little after ten ten this morning. She was very pale and starting to become sick. I think she has the stomach flu. My wife picked Alice up to take her to see a doctor."

I saw Jasper frown upon hearing that little tidbit and quickly check his phone, sending off a text before looking back to the group.

"Agent Whitlock, when your wife is feeling up to it, please get a statement from her about events from this morning." Another quest that was really a demand.

"Has Michael's family been notified?" I asked. The thought of his body laying in my lab made me feel sick.

"His parents have been notified," Denali acknowledged.

"What about his girlfriend?"

"We weren't aware of a girlfriend. I suppose his family will let her know."

"Maybe I should be the one to tell her. I knew them both." The thought spilled out of my mouth and I immediately wished I could take it back. The thought of telling her that Mike had been shot was not pleasant.

"Bella, who is Newton's girlfriend? I thought he was single the way he kept hitting on you all of the time." Edward seemed confused.

"That was a game to him. I keep trying to explain that to you. His girlfriend is Jessica Stanley, my father's personal secretary."

Denali cursed rather loudly and immediately brought out his cell phone and took it out in the hall presumable to call FBI headquarters.

"How did we not know this? How long have they been dating?" Edward demanded.

"Why would you know. It's not like you have been around lately. I never felt the need to spend time I have had with you discussing Michael Newton and his sex life." My own temper sparked.

Edward stepped back and took a deep breath before speaking again, "I'm not angry with you. It's more like I am disappointed that the FBI had no idea that the Director's secretary has been dating an intern working at a lab where threats have been made against one of their lead scientists."

I nodded, trying to keep my own temper in check. This situation was nothing short of insane to me. Every since Edward had stepped into that room at the CDC in Atlanta, my world had been so out of the realm of what I normally deal with, I suddenly wanted to be anywhere but here. I wanted to speak with my father. I wanted to be in my jacuzzi tub in my own home. I craved normal so much that it physically hurt for a moment.

Edward must have noticed my intense frown because suddenly he was rubbing my shoulders in an attempt to sooth me.

"I'm not exactly sure how long they have been going out. Mike has been working as an intern here almost eight months and I think they had been dating for some time before that. I'm just not sure. We never discussed details."

"Okay. That helps. Did he hang out with anyone in particular while he worked here?"

"Dr. Crowley and one of the other inters – Eric Yorkie," I informed him. Edward nodded to Jasper who was doing something on a hand held tablet computer.

"Edward, Charlie contacted me earlier and asked me to rerun background checks on all of our employees." Carlisle informed his son.

"How far are you into the process?" Jasper questioned.

"Not very far along actually. I can start again now."

"Don't worry about it Dad. Jasper can finish for you." Edward stated.

"Carlisle, I am going to need access to your security office and a computer for a while." Jasper informed his father-in-law.

"First floor. I will let Carmen know you're coming down." Carlisle reached for the phone on his desk to make the call in question as Jasper vacated the room.

"So, what happens now?" Emmett spoke up.

"Now, there will be FBI presence here at the Cullen Institute until further notice." Garrett stepped back into the room. "Dr. Swan, our agents have found what appears to be samples of – something at the Director's cabin. He left instructions that you were to analyze the contents of the vials. The samples should be here within the hour."

"So, I'm staying here?" I wanted clarification.

"You can use the secure lab on sub level 2 and take my private elevator down. No one will know that you are in the building." Carlisle offered and I smiled in thanks.

"Emmett, will you be willing to assist me?" I asked of Edward's brother. " I understand if you won't be able to after the morning you have had." I added quickly when I noticed Rosalie stiffen at my request.

"Anything for you Bella. Just tell me what you need." Emmett was gracious as always. "Besides, it's not like Edward can help you out on this." He snickered.

"Agent Hale, why don't you and Emmett head down to the lab and make sure it's secure." Garrett instructed.

"Yes sir," Rose mumbled and headed out of the room with Emmett.

"What about Jessica?" I turned to ask Denali.

"Jessica Stanley did not show up for work this morning. Right now no one seems to know where she is."

"Do you think that whoever killed Mike hurt Jessica?"

"Let's not assume anything." Was the only answer he would give.

Edward

In the time I had known Bella, I had never actually seen her in her lab environment. She was fascinating to watch as she flitted from vials to microscopes to computers. The level of concentration she possessed was amazing. And my brother, well that one just floored me. I guess in the back of my mind he had always been football playing, goofy, horn ball Emmett. However, to see Dr. Cullen working in tandem with my Bella was something I was grateful to witness. They were a team every bit as functional as Jasper, Rose, Garrett and myself.

About three hours in, I felt tension growing in the room and was about to suggest a break when Bella looked at Emmett with such a heart broken expression, I think I gasped out loud.

"Do you see what I see?" Bella asked my brother.

"Unfortunately, Yes. We have a real problem on our hands. I need to tell Dad. We will have for inform the Center for Disease Control and the Office of infections diseases."

"Wait a minute. What's happening?" I demanded.

Bella took a breath and began to explain. "My project for the past six months has been working on a level 4 virus. TW-32 to be exact. We are not sure of the origins, however, the initial samples came to us through the FBI. We were told that it had the potential to become a bio terrorist threat and were hired to develop an antigen. These samples that my father sent, they look similar to TW- 34, but they are not. It looks like this has been genetically altered from TW-32 to create something new. Something more deadly."

"And the worst part – if this is introduced into the public, we are looking at hundreds of thousands of deaths. There is no known cure for this thing." Emmett added.

"If there is a cure for this thing out there, it's in private hands. It will take months if not years for us to develop an antigen for this thing." Bella sounded frustrated.

"I wonder where Charlie got these samples from. I need to talk to him." Emmett was just as flustered.

"We all need to speak with the Director." I added as Rosalie popped her head into the lab.

"You're going to get that chance. Assistant Director Black just called. Director Swan is back on the grid and he's headed here. Let's get back upstairs." She directed.

I sincerely hoped that Charlie Swan had the answers that we needed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 6**

Bella

As we started toward the elevator, I took a deep breath. I felt a sudden rush of anger at my father for making me worry about him. As we stepped into the elevator, the speech that I would give my dad about being so inconsiderate as to ditch his security and go off on his own to do god knows what without any help whatsoever. As we exited the elevator and I finally laid eyes on Charlie all of my anger vanished. He was here and he was unharmed.

"Bella, are you okay?" My father demanded.

"I'm fine Dad." He pulled me into a tight embrace. "You are never allowed to do that again. Your security is for a reason Charlie."

"I'm always careful, Bells. You shouldn't worry about your old man so much. Carlisle tells me that you've had a chance to look at the samples." He stated, switching gears.

"Emmett and I just spent several hours examining them. Where in the hell did this bug come from? It's a nasty little virus and there is no known cure."

"The cure does exist, so I've been told. I can't believe that bastard was telling the truth," Charlie mumbled.

"Who has it?" Edward questioned.

"The Volturi brothers. Their plan is to unleash this monster into the general public and then sell the cure to those that can afford it. Seattle is supposed to become ground zero for this thing and soon from what my source gave me."

"I think I've seen this movie before. It doesn't have a happy ending." Emmett quipped.

"So, we take out this bug at the source. The Italians have the virus. We find and destroy it." Garrett said it like the answer was obvious.

"They threatened Bella." Edward looked at Charlie for confirmation. "You told me to double her security because they want something from her."

"I have a theory." Charlie explained as he looked at Bella. "I don't think their so called cure for this thing is so perfect. They know how quickly you developed an antigen for your last project. I think the brothers would love to get their hands on that big IQ of yours to double check their work so to speak."

"Why me? There are other virologists that have been around a lot longer than I have."

"But few that are as talented as you are." Carlisle finished.

"Well, Director, how do you want us to proceed?" Garrett questioned.

"Bella, Emmett, if you had everyone in this facility at your disposal, how long would it take to be able to combat this thing?"

"Months at best." Emmett answered for them.

"I still say we cut them off at the source. Find their stash, go in and destroy everything." Garrett restated.

"I say we do both. Carlisle, You now have the full backing of the FBI to work on this thing. Garrett, I want you to lead a task force to find and destroy the Volturi brothers and their biological weapons. Bella, you are not going back the island until this is over. I want you with Cullen or myself at all times."

"Really? You want me to hang out here for months? Come on Charlie, that's ridiculous." I was freaking out at his last statement.

"I didn't say you had to stay here the entire time. However, I would like to keep your movements minimal and security tight. As a matter of fact, Garrett, I want Alec as secondary security with her as well." Charlie directed. "Look, it's late. Why don't we all get some rest tonight and start fresh in the morning. Bella, you and Edward should stay at the house with me. My security detail will be in place already."

I rolled my eyes, but it made sense. However, if my father thought for even a minute that he would be keeping Edward out of my room tonight, he was very mistaken. We exited the building in much the same fashion that we had entered hours earlier – with little fan fair. When we arrived at my father's home, I thought for a minute that every agent at the FBI's Seattle office must have been on Charlie's security detail. I counted at least four agents leading up to the gated drive and another six that were readily apparent and walking the perimeter of the property.

As we stepped inside of the house, my father turned to me. "Bells, why don't you get settled into your own room. I'd like to fill Cullen in on a couple of more pertinent security details."

"Sure Dad," I sighed and made my way up to the second floor and into my old bedroom. I decided to take a quick shower. Hopefully Edward wouldn't be detained very long. After almost two hours, I was convinced that my Dad was screwing with me by keeping Edward 'in conference'. I had just started to doze when he finally made his way into the bedroom.

"Please tell me that the two of you didn't just spend two hours discussing how to keep bad guys from getting to me." I demanded.

"Bella, we did more than discuss your security." Edward vowed, although he was obviously trying to keep the smirk off of his face.

"Good God the two of you are ridiculous."

"Can you really blame us for wanting to keep the most important person in both of our lives safe?" He asked as he plopped down on the bed beside me.

"I just don't think that this is all necessary."

"We would rather be safe than sorry in this situation. Please understand that."

"I understand that I've been waiting a couple of hours for you to join me in this bed Agent Cullen. Now, since I've been so patient, and I've been laying here having fantasies about you, that you should do something about it." I swear that it was like some switch flipped inside of him at my challenge. He went from concerned Agent to sexual predator in less than two seconds.

Edward took my face in his hands, and his mouth came down on top of mine, taking absolute possession, his tongue thrusting inside to rub against mine. I wanted him to kiss every inch of me and possess me totally. The kiss became sensual as his tongue moved in and out of my mouth and I wrapped my arms around his neck, digging my fingers into his bronze hair. It was as if I couldn't get close enough to him, I lost all thought until I was trembling with desire. When he lifted his head, his eyes swept over my face and he slowly brushed his thumb across my bottom lip. "I better be the only man you've ever had in this room sweetheart," he demanded as he brushed a light kiss to my forehead.

"Only you," I could barely get the words out. He began nibbling at my earlobe and I couldn't concentrate if my life had depended on it. His warm sweet breath sent chills to my very core. Where his tongue traced over my skin, I felt shivers of pure lust firing through every cell of my body.

"You're so beautiful," He breathed as I realized that my t-shirt had somehow been removed without my being remotely aware of the fact until his fingers brushed across my breasts and he took one in his mouth, driving me totally insane with sexual desire. I was on the verge of begging for more when he switched to the other breast and I'm pretty sure my eyes rolled completely back into my head. "Your heart's racing. I bet you're already soaked for me aren't you, Love?"

"You're going to slow Cullen. Why aren't you naked yet?" I demanded, trying to unfasten the buttons on his shirt as quickly as possible but his hands stopped me. "Such a demanding little creature you are this evening." Edward grasped both of my wrists in one hand and held them over my head as he started a sensual assault on my mouth once again. I moaned in absolute need as he pulled back. "Stay right there. Do not move." He left me panting as he stripped out of his clothes. I swear there isn't a more beautiful sight on the planet than this man in all of his naked glory. He was sculpted like the most perfect statue, built like my own personal Adonis. It took everything I had to stay still as he finally slid my panties down my legs and tossed them aside.

"Beautiful. You're so fucking beautiful. You're perfect." He breathed with such emotion. Edward reached for me and pulled me against him. My breasts rubbed against his chest and the sensation coursing through me made my need all the more intense. He nuzzled into my neck and inhaled deeply. "So intoxicating. You smell like heaven." He tilted my chin up and kissed me hungrily while he covered my body with his. Careful not to crush me with his weight, he braced himself on his arms. Looking into my eyes, he whispered, "Tell me what you want."

"You. More. Please." Words were difficult for me to squeeze out a this point. The need for him was overwhelming and I reached to capture his lips. He deepened the kiss then moved slowly down my body to capture my breasts once more. I moved restlessly against him and arched my back. He moved lower, circling my navel with kisses and lower still until I cried out and my nails dug into his shoulders. He rolled over, pulling me on top of him and kissed me savagely. "I want you," He growled. I tugged his ear with my teeth, grinning when I felt him tense against me. Moving lower, I caressed his hard stomach and moved lower still, touching, kissing. He grabbed me and pushed me only my back. His movements were rough, but my passion equaled his. When he pushed my legs apart, I locked my hands behind his beck and shivered in anticipation. He knelt between my thighs and thrust deep. Edward was trying to slow down, to draw out our pleasure, but I wasn't going to let him. He moved back and thrust again. My legs wrapped around him and his thrusts became faster, harder, less controlled. The passion I felt for him was so raw and animalistic, I couldn't imagine ever feeling this with anyone else. He didn't stop, didn't control his pace as he slammed into me again and again. I was as out of control as he was and when I climaxed, I felt it trigger his. Waves of ecstasy washed over me and we collapsed, gasping harshly, both trying to catch our breath, hearts pounding out of control.

After a minute, I felt Edward begin to nibble at my collar bone and move towards my throat.

"Who's an insatiable creature now?" I joked as I turned into his arms.

"You make me crazy. I can't get enough of you." He groaned as his phone went off. With an eye roll and a sigh worthy of me, he checked the incoming text message.

"Who is it?" I asked when I saw him frown.

"Jasper. He says Alice wants you to call her in the morning."

"But what if it's important? Can't I just call her now?"

"In the morning. You have more important things to concentrate on tonight." He informed me with his sexy smirk. "Let's play how many orgasms can Bella have before the sun comes up. We haven't played that game since I've been back."

"As luck would have it, Mr. Cullen, that's my favorite game." I smiled as he tossed his phone back on the night stand and pulled me to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 7**

**Edward**

It was early when the alarm went off on my cell phone. Bella was sleeping soundly, lying on her stomach with her arm tucked under her pillow. She was so beautiful and I couldn't help but smile at the memory of how we spent most of our night. I eased from the bed so I wouldn't wake her although I knew from experience that she would be up shortly after the sun decided to rise, which should be less than half an hour from now. Making my way into the shower, I stood under the spray of hot water contemplating the danger that surrounded the woman that I lived for.

Bella should never be in danger. She had already seen enough tragedy in her life and she was so inherently good, so selfless and the thought of her being hurt or even worse, taken , made me see ten shades of red but my anger would not help this situation. I needed to keep my focus and keep her safe while her father and Garrett orchestrated a plan to try to take out the brothers before they unleashed this virus on the world or before they decided to grab Bella.

The Director and I had mapped out several different routes that we would use to get her from Charlie's house to the Cullen Institute. We would utilize the different routes so that anyone watching wouldn't be able to ambush us getting her from point A to point B. The Institute was already a secure facility requiring picture ID and in some places fingerprint scanners as well as retinal scanners to enter specific areas. With agents added to key areas as well as Alec and myself acting as personal body guards for Bella, the Volturi brothers would have a hell of a time getting anyone close to her. That would happen over my dead body. Director Swan's estate was secure with regular security sweeps and a team of armed agents at any given time. While Bella would be upset that she could not return to her own home, at least this was her childhood home that held happy memories for her.

Finishing my shower and grabbing a change of clothes from the backpack I had grabbed from the safe house, I made my way downstairs and ran into a very familiar face.

"Alec Terranova. Where in the hell did you come from?" I grinned when I saw him propped against the kitchen counter with a coffee cup in his hand, looking like he was a million miles away.

"Hell is pretty close, although most people refer to it as Dallas."

"Don't tell Whitlock. He'll be jealous. So, you drew the short straw huh?"

"Protection detail with you clowns? Yes. However, getting to hang out with the fair Bella makes it all worth while." Alec smirked. Although I knew he was only kidding, the cave man part of me wanted to kick is ass all the way back to Dallas.

"Yeah, well, just remember that she likes me better, jackass."

Alec snorted and rinsed his coffee mug in the sink. "You keep telling yourself that slacker. I'll give you some real competition. Speaking of slackers, where is the fair haired Whitlock this morning?"

"Probably catering to my sister since she's sick with the stomach flu. I'm pretty sure he's meeting us there this morning. And speaking of sister's where is yours?"

"Jane's stuck in Dallas. She'll be in later today."

If I was going to have another partner on this assignment, I was grateful that Swan had chosen Alec even if he was a terrible flirt. He had been an Army ranger in his past life and into some serious black ops shit during that time and in his tenure with the FBI, he had helped bring down at least two terrorist cells. Whitlock would call him a bad ass. Truthfully, the man could be a little scary.

"You ready to get to work or are you happy trying to piss me off?" I asked.

"I'm happy trying to piss you off. It's working, huh?"

"The Director-"

"Briefed me before he left. What time are we heading out?"

"I'd say within the next hour. Bella will be up any time now."

"By the way, local cops found two bodies outside of Newton Sporting Goods early this morning. Care to guess who they were?"

"Jessica Stanley and Eric Yorkie. I'm sure that whoever murdered Newton took out those two as well. I'm guessing everyone else at the Institute came back with a clean background check."

"That building is probably more secure than the FBI field office right now. Let's go over the route for this morning." Alec made his way into Swan's home office and I followed. "Any leads on who did murder Newton?"

"Cameras picked up two people entering through roof access around five pm the night of the murder. Newton was in the lab working on something for my father. Video then has them entering the secure lab right before seven. Michael was executed less than thirty seconds later. They exited at the same entry point which has since been secured. Jasper helped Carmen tweak their security protocols before he left the building last night. He found some kind of glitch in the security system that had past employees of the lab popping back up in the system with their security clearance and passwords being reinstated. Jasper is pretty sure that's how our bad guys gained access into the secure lab area."

"You think the brothers sent Benjamin and Leah to clean up?" Alec questioned.

"It would make sense. We can't get an ID from the video feed, however, one of them most probably is female." I pulled up a map on Charlie's computer. This is the route we have planned out for this morning. I'll take Bella in the one of the trucks. You will follow in another."

"Got it."

"Hey guys," Bella entered her father's office looking rather well rested for as late as we had been up last night.

"Bella, you remember Alec. Yes?"

"Of course. Sorry you're getting dragged into the middle of this."

"Don't be. This case actually got me out of the fires of hell that is summer in Dallas. Doesn't matter if it's a dry heat. A hundred and fifteen degrees is still miserable." Alec laughed.

My cell phone went off just then and I tossed it to my girl. "It's Alice."

She took the phone back out into the living room while Alec went back over the route of the day. I heard Bella speaking quietly with my sister and gathered from the conversation that Alice was feeling much better and would join us at the lab today. Less than a minute later, she poked her head back into the office.

"We ready to go? I have an antigen to develop and you guys have a murderer to find. Busy day ahead boys." Bella was in high spirits even though her life had been derailed for the immediate future.

"Let's move out." Alec smiled.

Even though we were taking every precaution, I couldn't help but feel like we were all exposed making the trip back to the Cullen Institute. The closer we got to our destination, the worse the gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach got. We traveled the route without incident until we reached the turnoff for the business district. A motorcycle buzzed around Alec's truck and zipped back into our lane right in front of us. I knew something was wrong. The bike had no plates and the biker's face was hidden behind a helmet. I tapped the brakes to slow down when the man on the motorcycle suddenly dropped something from his right hand that I couldn't quite make out. I tried to swerve to avoid the object but it exploded before I could do anything. It felt like the SUV took flight for a second before it flipped upside down and crashed into a light pole. Pain exploded through me as I struggled to hold onto consciousness.

"Bella," I breathed. "Bella, are you okay?" I blinked several times, trying to clear my vision, but nothing would focus. "Bella. Talk to me." I tried again. I thought I heard someone trying to open the passenger door when I heard Bella scream, begging whoever it was to leave her alone. She called my name but I could not make my body move to save my life, or more importantly, hers. I thought I heard Alec and the sound of gunfire before everything in my world went black.

**Bella**

When the motorcycle pulled in front of us, I knew something bad was about to happen. Although nothing prepared me for the explosion that launched us into the air or the shock of hanging upside down in the truck. I could tell that Edward was hurt but not how badly. He had blood trailing down the left side of his face and he seemed confused. Edward was trying to ask me if I was okay when the man from the motorcycle appeared at my door, pulling it open and grabbing me by the arm trying to take me from the vehicle. Panic hit me like I hadn't felt in two years. There was no way I was going to let this man take me anywhere. Before the guy could get my seat belt off, I heard Alec order him to freeze and step away from the truck. When he failed to comply, I heard three gunshots before the man fell beside the vehicle, obviously dead.

"Alec, Alec help Edward. Please." I called for the only help that I knew was close.

"Easy, Bella. Let me help you out." Alec knelt down by between me and the dead man. "Can you unfasten your seat belt? I'll help you but you need to be careful. There's a lot of glass."

"I'm fine. You need to help Edward." I unclasped the belt and cringed as gravity took me to the hood of the car. Twisting around, I waited for Alec to make his way around to Edward's side of the truck so that he could help me support him as I unclicked his seat belt as well. "Support his head and neck. He could have a spinal injury." I instructed. "Let's get him out of here."

Sirens rang in the distance growing closer with every second. As I made my way out of the vehicle, I saw that Alec already had Edward laying on the sidewalk. I felt a tightness in my chest as I made my way over to them.

"Bella, maybe you should sit down. You look kind of green." Alec stood from where he had been hovering over Edward.

"No. I'm okay." I shook my head as two more black FBI vehicles screeched to a halt less than ten feet from where we stood.

"Bella!" This I thought was Jasper but I didn't have a chance to confirm because suddenly the side walk was rushing up to meet me. I heard Alec curse and then- nothing.

**Edward**

I was startled awake by someone pressing hard down my sternum. There were voices coming from every direction although none of them made any sense and lights flashing from several emergency and police cars and if I had to bet, some FBI vehicles as well.

"Agent Cullen, can you hear me?" a female EMT was flashing a penlight in my eyes making me close them again.

"Yeah, I hear you," I groaned. "What the hell happened?"

"From what witnesses have told me, exploding vehicle. How bad is the pain in your head?"

"On a scale from one to ten? Fifty."

"You're just lucky you have such a hard head." I heard Alec snark.

"Asshole." I muttered and then remembered-"Bella. Where is she?" I tried to sit up, but the EMT pushed me back down. "She's taking a nap in the ambulance right behind you." Alec informed me as a blood pressure cuff started tightening around my arm. "Is she okay?"

"She's a little bit shocky. Things like that tend to happen when you get blown up." The blonde taking my vitals informed me. "You are going to need a couple of stitches for that cut on your forehead and maybe a CAT scan to check for anything more serious. You're squinting. How bad is your vision?"

"My vision is fine. I'm having some sensitivity to the light."

"That's to be expected as well. Let's get you loaded up."

"Wait. Alec, did you call Director Swan?"

"Didn't have to. He turned up within fifteen minutes of the incident. The Director is inside the ambulance with your girl." Alec advised me.

"Hey, tell Whitlock not to inform his wife would you? The last thing I need is my Mom turning up at the hospital." I all but begged him.

"Yeah, about that, I think that's out of my hands at this point. The pixie like person also known as your sister was with Whitlock when he arrived on scene. So, your family already knows."

I groaned loudly. This couldn't be good. All I really needed was a couple of aspirin and to make sure Bella was really going to be fine but I had a feeling it was going to be some time before I got my wish.

CA******CA*******CA

Alice paced in the waiting room of the hospital while her husband waited patiently. To the casual observer, Jasper looked like he was dozing, however, he was acutely aware of everything that was happening around him. He knew that Alice was wearing herself out with worry for her brother and her best friend and that her parents were handling the stress with almost practiced ease. He knew that Alec had been texting his own sister for the last half hour since her flight landed and that although Emmett was putting up a great effort to remain calm and try to keep everyone's spirits up, that he was more than grateful to have Rosalie at his side.

"Alice, honey, please sit down. You need your rest." Jasper decided she had paced enough for all of them.

"I can't sit still. Daddy, maybe if you go back there they will tell you something." Alice practically begged her father for the fourth time since they had gathered at the hospital.

"I don't think that will be necessary, darlin'." Jasper remarked as a slightly disheveled couple walked into the waiting room. Bella was tucked under Edward's arm. She was sporting a bandage on her right arm and quite a bruise at her temple. Edward had a bandage covering the stitches on his forehead and his left shoulder was in a sling. Blood had trailed down the collar and front of what used to be a pristine white shirt and there was some spectacular bruising starting to form where the air bag had hit him in the chest.

"Edward, Bella, are you two okay?" Esme demanded.

"We're fine." Bella gave a weary smile. "I would have been out sooner, but we were waiting on the results of his scans. Turns out your son is extremely hard headed."

"That's what I told him." Alec joined them.

"Can we wait until tomorrow before we start giving me hell again please?" Edward grimaced.

"Of course. Start your clocks. Twenty-four hours from now it will be open season again." Emmett laughed. "Until then, everyone please be nice to my kid brother." The relief in his voice was clear.

"Bella, Edward, I want the two of you to head back to the house with Whitlock." Charlie stepped into the waiting room where everyone was gathered. "I want him to go over security at the house and make sure all of our bases are covered there."

"Any updates from Denali yet?" Jasper asked.

"I just spoke with him a moment ago, nothing new as of yet. Alec, I'm assigning Jane to work with Garrett on this. I think her interrogation skills might be needed soon."

"I'm sure she will enjoy that sir." Alec smiled. His sister was well known for her persuasive interrogation techniques.

"Yeah, too bad you didn't leave the motor cycle guy breathing, perhaps we could have gotten some pertinent information from him."

"I was told to keep you daughter safe at all costs, Director. Has that order changed?"

Charlie took a deep breath and looked Alec in the eyes. "No, son, that order has not changed. The Volturi will not get their hands on Bella."

"Bella, have you ever considered another career? Perhaps you would be less of a danger magnet if you were say, and FBI agent?" Emmett interjected his own brand of humor into the conversation.

"Any miss all of this fun and excitement? Never." Bella grinned tiredly. "Can we get out of here please? Edward's head may be hard, however, he still has a slight concussion. He needs to rest."

"Sure thing Bells." Charlie's tone softened. "You heard the lady, let's head out people."

**A/N: Thanks to those that have reviewed and or are following this story. You guys are so sweet.**

**Should have the next update in a week with a little lemon. Thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I do not own Twilight

**Chapter 8**

**FBI Field Office**

Garrett Denali usually loved a challenge even one as sinister as their current situation. Because this case was personal, the challenge took on an even more menacing air. This thing- this virus ready to be unleashed upon the citizens of Washington, this threat to Dr. Swan, the fact that his team was now essentially split in two with added players made this his most dangerous challenge. Taking down the Volturi had been his goal since joining the FBI almost twenty years before. Director Swan had now given him permission to take them out by any means necessary and now that the brothers were considered terrorists, rules became practically non existent.

He would utilize this new team and exploit their strengths to their fullest – with the exception of Cullen. Edward's strengths were better utilized in the field, however, Denali knew that Swan trusted Edward and Edward alone with his daughter's safety. It was Cullen that had tracked Bella down to that farmhouse basement two years prior and it was Cullen that had taken the three men responsible for her abduction and abuse out of this life. No one could prove that fact, but they all knew. The bodies of the three criminals were never recovered. No physical evidence was ever found and Cullen had an air tight alibi for the entire day that those men had disappeared. The fact that the Director was his alibi was never questioned.

The conference room was quiet as his supplemental team waited for him to begin the briefing. Looking around the room, he couldn't help but wish that Alec and Edward were going to be part of this mission.

"Jane, it's so nice to see you again." Denali nodded her direction.

"I seriously doubt that, Agent Denali." she smirked.

"No really. I'm always happy to have your particular skills available to use – just not against a member of my team. I guess it's a good thing Cullen has a different assignment while you're in town." He glared at the small blonde for a moment before moving on. "I think we all know each other, or of each other. Whitlock, Hale, Terranova, meet Rafiq Haswari and I believe you all know Jacob Black. Our job is to take out this plague that the Volturi have decided to unleash upon us at the source, meaning the Volturi brothers are fair game. I assume none of you have a problem with that."

A round of "no sirs" could be heard from around the room.

"I expect that if any of you are going to have problems working together, you will get over it for the sake of this mission." Garrett gave Rose a very pointed look as she sat glaring at Jane. "Questions so far? Good. Settle in people, we have some logistics to work through."

**Swan Estate**

"You're looking much better this morning."

"You mean afternoon. Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"Because you needed to rest. Did you know that for the first year that we dated I was convinced that you never slept. Seriously, I never saw you close your eyes to sleep."

"I usually don't require much sleep. Apparently yesterday afternoon and last night were the exception to the rule. I take it were aren't going into the lab today."

"Nope. As a matter of fact, Emmett called earlier with an excellent idea."

"Well, let's hear my brother's moment of genius. What is the idea?"

"He thinks that it would be safer if he worked at the lab and I telecommute until I absolutely need to be there. Jasper says he can set up a secure connection for us."

"I'm sure your father will love that. Having you trapped here under his roof until further notice."

"Trapped with you. Maybe we can make up for some of the time you spent away from me for the past several months. By the way, you are not allowed to do that anymore. I'm having a slight breakdown here Cullen. You could have been killed yesterday."

"Bella-"

"And when we were apart, you were shot. How many other times have there been that I don't know about."

He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. She was right of course. There were many other close calls that she had no idea about and if he had his way, Bella never would. His job had never been a discussion before. She knew the risks when they started dating. Her father had been in law enforcement since his graduation from college. She knew. But he also knew. Losing her would kill him just as losing him would destroy her.

"Come here." His command was softly spoken but a command none the less. He pulled her into a tight embrace. An embrace meant to sooth and comfort and to express the love and devotion he felt for her on so many levels.

"I'm not asking you to quit. I'm just – freaking out."

"I know. That doesn't mean that I'm not sitting here trying to figure out how to make it better for you."

"I know how you can make it better for me right now."

"Do tell Dr. Swan." The sexy smirk was back in place.

"Give me five minutes. I'll be right back." She was almost out the door when she turned back to him. "And do not get dressed." Then she was gone.

Edward used his few minutes to rush through an abbreviated version of his morning bathroom routine. Of course there was no time to shave and he happened to know that his girl liked a little bit of scruff every now and then. When Bella returned a few minutes later, she was wearing one of his favorite things, his t-shirt and nothing else. She also had a small bag in her hand and he looked up at her with a questioning gaze.

"Nope. I'm not telling. This is my show Agent Cullen. You are here for my pleasure. Do you have any problems with that?" She tugged the shirt over her head.

"Absolutely not. Whatever the lady desires."

"Good. Now lay back on the pillow and close your eyes." Bella instructed and he was eager to comply. "Keep your eyes closed and focus on my voice. Can you do that for me?" He heard the CD player click on as soft music began to float through the room. "Do you know how crazy you make me? How beautiful you are to me, inside and out? Sometimes I look at you and I can't believe that you belong with me." He almost opened his eyes when he felt her presence close to the head of the bed but instead he refrained as he felt her slip what he knew was a sleep mask over his eyes.

"I want you to put your hands under the pillow beneath your head and keep them there. Can you do that for me?" Bella's soft voice questioned and he nodded his assent as he complied, licking his lips nervously. "I want you to stay as still as possible and let me explore your body. Is that okay?"

"Yes." It came out as a soft hiss of desire.

"You are without a doubt the sexiest man alive. I love you."

"Bella-" He was cut off as he felt something cold and wet run across his lips and trail down his chest, stopping just below his waist. Then he felt the bed dip as she climbed in with him before tracing the same path on his body that the ice had traveled only this time with her tongue ending with a chase kiss to his lips. He arched as she ran the ice cube over his left nipple leaving it there almost long enough to burn with cold only to replace it once again with her own tongue. "You know, I love it when you moan for me. It makes me feel like doing all kinds of naughty things to you," she whispered in his ear as she sucked on his earlobe.

"Please," he whimpered. "Let me touch you."

"Later. I'm still exploring." She began placing open mouthed kisses over every inch of his chest working her way lower and lower. He held his breath as she cupped his ass and nuzzled his inner thigh with her cheek. "You taste amazing, but I wonder what you would taste like covered in chocolate."

Bella almost laughed at Edward's low growl as she drizzled chocolate over his very aroused cock and then started to work licking and sucking every bit of it off. She was amazed at the sight of him totality giving himself over to her and her whims for the moment and she rewarded him by lightly pulling and squeezing his balls as she hummed and sucked him into oblivion. Bella smiled as he screamed her name as his orgasm consumed him.

Edward didn't know exactly when he had taken his hands from underneath the pillow but the second he ripped the sleep mask from his eyes, he was treated to the sight of his girl cleaning the last of the chocolate sauce from him and what little had dripped onto the sheet.

"You are the most amazing creature," Edward gaped at her. "Where in the hell did that come from?"

Bella stared into his beautiful green eyes and slowly pulled him toward her. It was all the encouragement he needed. His mouth captured hers in a kiss that was hot and hard and demanding but it wasn't enough for him. One taste of her amazing mouth made him crave more. His tongue swept inside and found hers. Edward wanted to take his time with her but Bella's moan of absolute need was his undoing. He tightened his hold on her and deepened the kiss. She tasted like chocolate and him. She tasted like heaven.

"Bella, it's my turn beautiful. I need to make you feel good."

"I need you, Edward. I need you inside me now." It was a command he could not ignore and with speed that she didn't think was possible, she found herself under him and he was fully sheathed inside of her. He didn't move until she looked up at him.

"I love you." He breathed and then he kissed her deeply. Bella sighed in contentment and then moaned in pleasure. Edward had to be the best kisser on the planet bar none. She couldn't imagine another man in this world being able to make her feel this way. Her touches quickly became frantic and began to squirm beneath him. "Edward, please." It was her turn to beg.

Her nails scratched his shoulders, and she arched against him and sighed in relief when he began to move inside of her. Every nerve inside her body was demanding release. She lifted her knees to take him even deeper and met him thrust for thrust both lost in passion that was so intense it was like a fire consuming both of them and when Bella nipped at his shoulder, he cursed as it took him over the edge, bringing her with him.

Edward had all but collapsed on her for a few minutes before gathering the strength to roll over onto his side of the bed. Both of them were still trying to catch their breath.

"Bella, you are the most amazing woman I have ever had the honor of knowing. Please promise me we can do that again. Soon."

"What? Have sex?" She questioned innocently. "Of course we can have sex again. Whenever you like."

"Whenever I like, huh? I'll remember you said that."

"I think we should both shower now. Your mother and sister are going to be here in a little less than an hour. They are bringing us lunch."

"You remember what happened the last time we showered together. Right?" He smiled.

"As a matter of fact I do. And I think you owe me an orgasm. After all, you had two." Bella pulled him off of the bed and headed toward the bathroom.

"That sounds absolutely fair to me. It will be my pleasure Doctor."

"Actually, it will be my pleasure." Bella grinned and stepped into the shower.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own Twilight

**Chapter 9**

**Swan Estate**

Bella and Edward barely had time to shower and dress before his mother and sister turned up, passing through all security measures with Alec's help. They brought lunch which was very thoughtful considering the fact that neither one of them had the energy to cook thanks to their late morning activities. Alice looked like she was feeling better and was practically bouncing out of her chair at the dining room table.

"Thanks for bringing lunch Esme. We really appreciate your thoughtfulness." Bella smiled and took another bite of her grilled chicken.

"I'm just happy the two of you weren't injured any worse than you were yesterday. Maybe now you can talk my son into a safer line of work, my dear."

"You mean like a virologist? I don't know how safe that particular profession is lately," Bella quipped.

Esme almost choked on her own food as the truth of those words hit home. "Yes, well, perhaps an office job of some kind would be safer for the both of you. I would be happy to create openings for both of you in my office." She recovered nicely.

"Before we start the next family feud, I have news," Alice jumped in to save further discussion of job hazards. "Jasper and I are pregnant!" She squealed in a voice that I'm sure annoyed the holy hell out of any dogs that might have been in the general vicinity.

Bella was out of her chair and embracing my sister in a warm hug before I could gather my thoughts enough to offer congratulations. My mother was grinning from ear to ear.

"My first grandchild. I am so excited." Esme gave Edward a very pointed look that he did his best to ignore.

"Congrats little Sis. I guess it wasn't the stomach flu after all, huh?" Edward offered.

"No. Of course we are super excited about the pregnancy, however, it does create a slight issue as far as work is concerned." Alice grimaced at the news she had to deliver to Bella. "I won't be able to work with the samples or do any of the lab work to help Emmett as was originally planned. Dr. Weber will step in for me and I will stay here with you and help on your end. I brought hard copies of all of our work to date. They are in the trunk of my car. What do you say Bella? Want to tag team on research?"

"Of course I'm happy to have your help. I just feel bad about leaving the heavy lifting to Emmett and Angela." Bella offered.

"And don't forget Dad. He's fully focused on this project now as is most of the Institute. I'm thinking that we can nail down the specifics on this nasty little bug pretty quickly."

"Alice, I appreciate your enthusiasm, I really do, but the reality is we probably won't be able to counteract or cure this thing before it's unleashed on the public. We need a miracle on this one, I'm afraid."

"Bella, I'm going to forget you said that due to the fact that you and my brother were nearly blown up yesterday. We will solve this just like the last project. Only this time you have more help." Alice grinned. "Where do you want to set up? I'm sure Charlie has an extra office type room we can confiscate somewhere in this place."

"Alice, can't this wait until tomorrow? You said it yourself, Bella is still recovering from yesterday." Edward tried to reign in my sister.

"No, she's right, Edward. We need to get started on this like yesterday. We can use the library upstairs to set up a work station, Alice. Jasper is bringing some equipment we need from the office later today. We should be fully functioning by tonight as far as being able to connect with the lab." Bella sounded very determined.

"Fine." Edward huffed. "I'll get Alec to takes the files from your car."

Alec grumbled something about not being paid to be a pack mule as they unloaded the boxes of files from the car making Edward laugh. "Hey, the Director has a gym set up in the basement, you want to work out some of your boredom for a bit?"

"Absolutely yes. I am already going out of my freaking mind here. This place is locked up so tight, no one could possibly get inside without being invited. Swan should let us hook up with Denali to take down the brothers."

"I am not leaving while she's in danger. If you want to request reassignment, go ahead." Edward snapped.

"That's not what I meant. I am just thinking guys like us like to be in on the more action based assignments."

"It was pretty action based yesterday. That bastard almost took her."

"Not gonna happen, Cullen. I'm telling you this place is impenetrable."

"Famous last words, Alec. Famous last words."

In the following weeks, Bella and Alice fell into an almost robotic like routine researching and were almost constantly online with the lab. Emmett and Angela worked almost around the clock, testing and retesting, all of them working together so diligently to find the cure to this weapon that was about to be unleashed upon the world.

There were days that Edward would find both women passed out over computer screens, notebooks and files and while he fully understood the seriousness of why they were all but killing themselves to get this done, he also couldn't help but worry about Alice working herself into exhaustion, especially while pregnant, had him conspiring to get both women to take a break. Edward was down in the gym with Alec once again, working out some pent up frustration and contemplating calling his father to make Alice and Bella take at least half a day for themselves when is phone went off. He was confused when he saw a text from Alice who was upstairs working in the library. When he opened the message, his heart skipped a beat. Before he fully registered his movements, Edward was upstairs entering the library in a blur of motion demanding to know what happened.

"I don't know. One minute she was working then she just passed out." Alice sounded stressed.

Bella was laying in the floor, obviously unconscious with Alice kneeling over her prone form. Edward had just dropped to his knees on her left side as Bella moaned softly and turned her head.

"Bella, baby can you hear me?" Edward stroked her hair back from her head. "Alice, has this ever happened before? What was she doing when she fainted?"

"She had just gotten up from the chair and was going for a file on the table. Bella said something about feeling weird and went down."

"I'm fine, "Bella blinked, her movements rather lethargic. "Let me up." The last part a demand.

Edward helped support her into a sitting position and asked Alec to hand him a bottle of water that was sitting on the desk. "Here, drink a little of this. How do you feel? Any dizziness, pain? Did you hit your head?"

"I'm good."

"Bella, when is the last time you ate?"

Her eyes flashed guiltily as he thought back over the last several days. They hadn't shared a meal together since the day his mother had come to visit. He had seen her eat little of nothing in the past twenty-four hours. Edward's temper exploded.

"Enough!" He all but roared. Alice glared at him. "The two of you are done for the day. You both need rest and food." He directed the last part at Bella.

"Edward, we are so close." Bella started, however, she sighed in resignation after looking at his expression.

"Alec, I would very much appreciate it if you would take my sister home."

"I have my car here Edward," Alice argued.

"Mary Alice, let the man take you home. You look like you're about to fall over yourself. Alec can pick you up tomorrow, if Dad decides you are working. Do you think he wants something happening to his first grandchild because you're working so hard?"

That did it. Alice stood up and gathered her things. With one last look at Bella and a wish for her to feel better, she let Alec lead her out the door. Edward watched them go, then closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself before opening them again. Without a word, he scooped Bella up off the floor eliciting a small shriek from her, and he headed to the kitchen where he deposited her into a chair. A minute later juice appeared in front of her with instructions to drink. Bella felt like asking him if he thought she was a golden retriever, but deep down she knew he needed to feel like he could control the situation and she let him.

Edward buzzed around the kitchen, gathering what he needed. Bella sipped her juice until it was gone and then a glass of water appeared in its place. She had finished the water and had lain her head on the table for what she thought was just a couple of seconds when she felt Edward gently shaking her awake.

"Wake up. You need to eat. Please"

It might have been the please or the desperate tone in his voice, but she managed to wake up enough to practically scarf down the delicious smelling omelet that sat before her. "You should be a chef. That was amazing." Bella complimented.

He smiled and pulled her from the chair. She leaned into him as they made their way back up the stairs and into her bedroom. Bella headed into the bathroom while Edward turned down the bed for her. When Bella came out of the bathroom she was wearing one of his t-shirts. He loved when she wore his clothes.

Edward smirked as she strolled over to the bed. "What are you doing to me woman?"

"What?" She smiled innocently and climbed into bed. She pulled him in to lay next to her and snuggled into his side. "You make the best pillow." Bella sighed, almost asleep already. "Thank you for taking care of me. I love you." It was mumbled on her way into dream land but it made him smile none the less. Edward lay there with her, watching the room grow darker with the setting sun and drifted off sometime after the room had turned completely dark.

Bella dreamed of sunny beaches, snorkeling, and swimming with Edward. They had just stepped from the ocean and onto the beach when her dream started to morph into nothing short of a nightmare. Bodies littered the beach as far as the eye could see. All of them bloody and diseased and all of their cold eyes starting at her, like it was her fault they were dead. She startled awake.

Edward had obviously been on the phone and he had just ended the call as she woke.

"Are you Okay?"

She nodded in affirmation and then asked him what happened.

"Denali and the team raided the lab that the Volturi had been working from."

"What did they find? Is there a cure?"

"They found bodies, Bella. Lots of them. All infected."

Bella could tell he was holding something back. "What's wrong? Who was hurt? Jasper?"

"There was an accident on site. Two agents are possibly infected. Agents Black and Hale."

Bella gasped in shock. Jacob and Rosalie. This couldn't be happening. "Where are they taking them? To the Institute?" At Edward's nod, she got up and raced to get dressed. "You have to take me there, I can help. We are so close. I know it."

Edward knew she needed to get to the lab, but there was this gnawing feeling in his gut that something bad was about to go down. The last thing he wanted was for her to be in the line of fire but it seemed as if fate was conspiring against him. He nodded once in resignation and then went to wake Alec. "Finish getting ready. Meet us downstairs in five." He silently prayed that his gut was wrong on this one.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I do not own Twilight.

**Chapter 10**

**Unknown Location**

**Somewhere in California**

The building looked like a normal business from the outside. To any outsider, it would appear as the generic pharmacological company that the Volturi would have you believe. Inside was a completely different story.

The reception area encompassed the entire first floor with the second and third floors being offices. Unknown to any casual observer and known to very few people, the fourth floor was completely secure. No access to the fourth floor existed except through a private, secure elevator that could only be accessed by three people and their retinal scans.

Currently one of the three men that had access stepped from the private elevator and onto the fourth floor. Caius was followed by two of his most trusted men. "Are you sure they are secured?" Caius demanded.

"They are sir. Both were still unconscious upon arrival." Came the answer that he desired and Caius smiled as he and his men entered a room that resembled a small hospital ward. There were six hospital grade beds and various equipment set up in the room. "You gentlemen have truly earned your pay today. Aro will be pleased. And it would appear that one of our guests is trying to wake up for us."

"He was a bit of trouble for us but I don't think we damaged him too badly." Michael smirked.

"We will see how much trouble he is now. Right, Agent Cullen?" Caius glared at the man in question.

**Twelve Hours Ago...**

"Cullen, have her put on the FBI jacket and hat. Maybe we can confuse them if someone is watching." Alec instructed. "I'll take the lead vehicle with the two of you right behind me. Agents Hannah and Wylie will bring up the rear."

"Sure thing. Let's get everyone there in one piece this time."

"What? You didn't enjoy your little side trip to the hospital? I'm pretty sure your girl took very good care of you after that little accident."

"Little accident. Alec, you have a gift for understatement. Let's load up. I'll be out as soon as she's ready."

Edward turned to call for Bella, only to run right into her as she entered the family room.

"Sorry, I was just coming to look for you." Edward apologized. "How are you doing? You ready to go?"

"Promise me we all make it Edward. Just, promise me." She looked at him with a broken expression. "I have such a bad feeling about this."

"We are all working really hard here, angel. Everyone is doing their absolute best. I trust everyone here and at the lab is going above and beyond. We will beat these guys at their own game." He assured her the best that he could under the circumstances.

"When this is all over, we are going on vacation. A long vacation. No cell phones, no lab, no FBI."

"I swear." Edward laughed. "Anything to get you into a tiny swimsuit."

"Who says we're going to the beach? I'm thinking mountain cabin. Surrounded by snow, cuddling by the fire." Bella smiled and then leaned in to give him a brief kiss. "Let's go, super spy. I need to get to the lab so we can finish this."

"After you." Edward waved her toward the garage.

The caravan moved in perfect synch down the highway during the predawn hours of the morning. Edward was beginning to think this trip would be drama free until Alec radioed him with a heads up that made all of them nervous.

"Edward, I have road construction up ahead. The next six exits are blocked. There were no plans for this on the books." Alec reported.

"Blow through the traffic cones at the next exit. I'm right behind you." Edward ordered.

"I can't. They have two work trucks blocking the path."

"Floor it, Alec. We'll blow through the next exit."

"Edward, behind us!" Bella drew his attention to the last car in their caravan. The vehicle in question was in the process of spinning out of control and headed toward the ravine that divided the north and south division of the highway.

"Alec, something's wrong. The car is losing power. It's like the entire electrical system just went down!" Edward was trying to steer the car safely off to the shoulder of the highway. He was having a hard time trying to position the car as close to the concrete retaining wall as possible, hoping to barricade Bella inside the car so that he and hopefully Alec could defend themselves from the driver's side of the vehicle.

"Edward, I am heading back your way." Alec informed him over the radio. He had turned his car around, traveling the wrong way on the highway in order to get back to them.

"I'm seeing four men dressed as construction workers approaching us from the west. All four are armed."

"I've got it." Alec called back as he stopped his own vehicle almost nose to nose with theirs, stepping out of car, he opened fire on the four gunmen heading their way.

Edward opened his own door and using it as a shield, put his own weapon to good use taking out one of the guys heading their way. Alec downed another when a second wave of fierce looking men opened fire on both of their vehicles.

"Alec!" Bella panicked when she saw the agent fall to the ground, blood pooling from his left arm. "God, Edward, he's been shot."

"Drop the gun Agent Cullen. Do it now or I will have my associate here finish the other one off." A man that Edward recognized as Mickey Roccisano ordered.

"You don't want to do this. You know who her father is and what he will do to get her back." Edward reminded them.

"I know that my bosses want the girl and you brought to them and that I am getting paid very well to make that happen. Now, are you coming peacefully or am I going to get to shoot you in the head this morning? I can always tell Caius that you wouldn't cooperate."

Edward knew they were outnumbered and he glanced over to see Alec laying on the ground losing blood quickly, another gunman standing over him ready to fire if ordered. Reluctantly, he dropped his weapon and murmured a quiet apology to Bella as he was jerked away from the car by two of Roccisano's men. Edward felt his hands being cuffed behind his back and watched as Bella was forced from the car and given the same treatment.

"Your pictures don't do you justice, Dr. Swan. You are a very beautiful woman." Mickey all but purred as he traced a finger down the side of Bella's face.

"Don't touch her!" Edward jerked away from the two guys that were trying to lead him to one of the two waiting vehicles. He felt sick at the thought of someone putting their hands on her and then he felt a hard blow to his abdomen and another to his face before a bag was thrown over his head and he felt himself being lifted into what he assumed was the trunk of a car.

Bella watched in fear as Edward was subdued. She couldn't bring herself to react as she was treated in a similar fashion. When she was plunged into complete and utter darkness. The familiar signs of a panic attack gripped her and refused to be controlled.

**The Present**

**Unknown Location**

**California**

….. "Don't know what's wrong...This isn't a side affect of the drug...been unconscious for too long...Better tell the boss...He wants results by the end of the week...leverage...collateral damage..."

Bella's hearing kept going in and out and she felt her heart pounding in time with her massive headache. Nothing made any sense. She was trying to break free from her state of limbo, but it kept pulling her back, pulling her under. Occasionally she thought she heard someone moan as if in pain and she tried to move to get to them but her movements seemed hindered somehow.

"Bella. Bella please. I need you to wake up now. Please, they're coming back soon." This was a voice she recognized, one she craved to hear more from.

"It's been hours, Bella I need you to wake up. Please."

The last please sounded so broken, so unlike her Edward that panic seemed to grip her harder than before. "Edward." It was softly mumbled as she turned her head toward the sound of his voice.

"That's it, beautiful girl. Wake up for me. I need to see your eyes open. Come on. You can do this." He encouraged.

"What the hell." Bella grumbled as she opened her eyes and blinked several times, trying to focus. She tried to rub her eyes, but found her wrists were bound with leather straps to the hospital bed she was laying in. "What's going on?"

"Thank God. You've been out a long time. They gave you something earlier and I was afraid you wouldn't wake up."

Bella took a few deep breaths trying to clear her head and get a grip on their reality, but no answers were forthcoming.

"Where are we?"

"That's easy." Caius entered the room with his henchmen at his heels. "This is where you will live until you help us work out the final bugs in our bio weapon. And you will cooperate with us, Doctor."

"And why is that?" Bella dreaded his answer but she had to ask anyway.

"Because if you don't cooperate, this will become your final resting place."

And with those words, Bella's panic began to grow.

**A/N: next update on Thursday.**


End file.
